Study of the natural history of Wilson's Disease involving subjects with a proven clinical diagnosis or suspected of suffering from Wilson's disease, on the basis of abnormal biochemical of physical findings, usually in the setting of a family history of the disease; and rarely, other patients for whom biopsy of the liver or laparotomy is clinically indicated.